


Fighting fire with fire

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU where Zhao doesn’t die, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe where Zhao comes back to the Fire nation after successfully capturing the moon spirit. He is celebrated, but someone doesn’t really seem to give him the time of day. Zhao and Azula slowly grow feelings towards each other without realizing. Both being manipulative and “evil” and not liking the idea of crushing.
Relationships: Azula/Zhao (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Blood Moon

As the pale moon turned to a cynical and potent blood bleeding red, a smile spread across his face. Zhao’s face. He had succeeded, he was history, people would remember him. The Moon Slayer. All these years of research and preparing he had finally done it. He would be immortal in the history books— Until Zhao thoughts of greatness were rudely interrupted by a fire ball thrown by Iroh. Dodging the fire quick Zhao glared at him. “TRAITOR!”. “Put back the moon spirit, now!” Called Iroh. “You fool.” Zhao responded. “Can’t you see, we can end the Water Tribe!”, “It will hurt us too.” Zhao laughed at the old mans remark. He wanted to kill the fish, to watch the spirit burn in his hands. But something stopped him. The girl- Zhao looked over at the white haired princess, Yue. Standing by the Avatar (a quest to conquer later). He heard about the princess, how her life was saved by the moon spirit. So that is why he mustn’t kill the fish. To keep it locked away and suffering, weakening the water benders beyond repair, making them practically useless. A smirk spread across Zhao’s face, yes, that is what he must do. That Yue girl was linked to the moon spirit and killing the spirit may arise a new one, Yue. Zhao looked at his surroundings. Iroh, the avatar and his crew, and his soldiers. He knew that Iroh was far more powerful than he looked and the Avatar would have him defeated, so he looked for the nearest exit and in a flare of flames and fire, bolted. Using his soldiers to slow them down. Making it back to the naval ships the Admiral could see he was being chased. The ‘Team Avatar’ was on a flying bison, quickly gaining on him. Zhao, setting ablaze a heap rocks in a catapult, yelled “Fire!” Soldiers began to copy what he did, trying to hit the 10 ton bison. Then what truly shocked him was, it worked. Not like he was planning failure, but all this time of trying to shoot down the avatar, he finally did. The bison went falling down, but the corners of the Admirals lips only went up. This was sure to delay ‘Team Avatar’ for quiet awhile.

Arriving back to the Fire Nation, late at night, Zhao swiftly walked through the courtyard as the red of the moon shone down on him. He entered the palace and walked down the halls and finally stopped at a dead end, with a window in front of him, the crimson light showing how he succeeded in capturing the moon spirit. Looking down at the bag in his hand, he could still feel the spirit struggling, trying to escape. Similar to the temple guarded by the Fire Sages, Zhao pulled a lever down, which appeared to be a wall light. Opening a secret door. The Admiral coughed as the door began to open, dust and a few cobwebs flew in the air, clearly no one has been here in a long time. It was unlike anywhere in the Fire Nation palace to be kept unclean, but he wasn’t surprised. There were so many secret doors, tunnels, and entrances it only made sense that a few might be forgotten. Zhao entered the dimly lit room, door automatically shutting behind him. The room was filled with tapestries, spears, pottery, and more. It was clearly now used of a storage of some sort. “Perfect.” Zhao thought. Nobody was sure to suspect this is where the moon spirit shall lay, _forever._ He found laying on top of a few chests a clay bowl, and emptied the contents of the bag into it. They told him that Yin cannot live without Yang, well they were wrong. Zhao thought . _Oh so wrong_ , ‘The balance’ was all a bunch of BS, he was greater than some old man’s wise tales. He looked down, the fish was clearly sad, lonely. That made only Zhao chuckle, the spirit should be happy to have not been burnt to a crisp. The Admiral left the room, being sure to alert his closets soldiers of the spirits location, and to feed it, so it was just barely alive. The next morning Zhao requested a meeting with Ozai and the generals (anyone of importance) to discuss his most recent success.

“Admiral Zhao.” Ozai said with a smile. He spoke with confidence that matched the sinister look on his face. Next to the Firelord sat his daughter, Azula. She too had a similar expression. Both were hot-heads who loved to be feared. “Firelord...” stated Zhao, bowing his head and kneeling to show his respect. “The moon spirit is ours, I have captured it from the Northern Water Tribe. Now the moon shall be as red as our flames, and all water benders are beyond weakened.” Azula’s lips curled and she opened her mouth to speak, but not before being cut off by Ozai. He was the only person whom ever she feared. She did not dare to interrupt. “I see...And where is this ‘Moon Spirit’, now?” “In one of the palaces secret room, your Highness.” Azula then took this pause as her turn to give her input. She scoffed, “How exactly does this destroy those filthy water peasants?” “Well princess, the water benders learned their bending though the spirit if the moon and taking it away from its ‘Yang‘, creates a rift in their bending abilities. Making them practically useless.” The Firelord and his daughter looked pleased, maybe soon _we can wipe the Water Tribe from existence._ Azula smiled and her golden eyes shot at Zhao, then at Ozai. The Firelord spoke, “This will not go unnoticed, this is a great success for all of the Firenation!” “We will have a celebration, and seeing that you are the one who captured the moon spirit. You will be the main attendee.” Azula chimed in, “Not before us of course!” _You will be the main attendee..You will be the main attendee..You will be the ma..._ Those words echoed in Zhao’s mind. The Firelord recognized his power (or so he hoped), and soon everyone will! His success and this celebration will be remembered. “Thank you.” Said the Admiral. And with that he walked off, excited about the celebration to come later this evening.


	2. Big Ego

Zhao looked outside his window. The sun was setting, and soon the greatest celebration of his life would be upon him. Zhao wasn’t one for parties or other useless activities that only delayed his growth in power and status. Zhao was not interested in silly, feeble things. Friendship was not an exception. He was far too busy with training and learning knowledge to hurt his enemies. Glancing at the ever so lowering sun, he wondered where Prince Zuko was. _Probably trying to catch the Avatar_ , Zhao doubted he would be triumphant, killing the Avatar would be his destiny. Just not now, tonight will be a night of glorious celebration, a night of his great recognition. 

Zhao shaved his face, careful to leave his sideburns. He did his hair and put on his favorite uniform. He looked hot, and he knew it. There sure will be young ladies eager to be by his side. Zhao the Invincible, Zhao the Moon Slayer. Any woman would be thrilled to be with him. However his thoughts drifted to another time.

About 5 years ago when the fire princess, Azula first began to perfect her fire bending. Zhao was in the courtyard, fire blazing from his knuckles, from punch after punch. Testing by his skills with swift swipes and moves that impress. As he was practicing, something caught the corner of his eye, or should he say...someone. “Your Highness.” Zhao stated with a proper Fire Nation bow. “Commander Zhao...”(At this time he was not Admiral) Azula’s cunning voice rang like church bells, her golden eyes slicing him with her gaze. Zhao was clearly uncomfortable, wondering how long she had been standing there observing him. “What brings you to the courtyard?” He asked, hoping that being polite would get the Princess on her way. His light brown eyes gazed at her while she responded. She was certainly becoming a looker... her curves accented by her tight outfit and her shiny hair in her typical updo, complete by her flame shaped crown. Zhao silently scolded himself for noticing Azula’s beauty, but how could anyone with eyes not?. “I am bored.” She responded. “I have finished my training and my dad is ‘Faaaarrr too busy’ with his duties.” Her heavy sarcasm making the air around them heavy. “And mother, she’s off with..Zuko.” Jealousy clear in her eyes, and bitterness in her voice, although she tried to disguise it. “I was walking around when I spotted _you._   
  
Zhao and Azula were both silent for a second too long. Clearly she wanted him to entertain her, because she was still here. “Well..” The Commander began, “If you’re still up for training, you could train with me.” The princess being quick to respond, snapped back, “Sure. I don’t have anything better to do.” Hiding a smile behind her face and voice.

This soon became a regular thing. Zhao and Azula meeting up and training, which often turned into mostly chit chat. Azula never failed to impress him. Learning exceptionally quick, and improving every time. Though, Zhao never did show his enthusiasm, but did encourage her with a smile, and maybe a compliment. He would not want to get on the bad side of someone with more power than him. Her blue flame was enchanting to him and Azula’s feeling was mutual with the Commanders. She was impressed by him. Someone with drive and passion, and clearly power hungry, striving to be the best. She liked that. Azula also felt...appreciated. Each time Zhao touched her to correct her form, she’d metaphorically kick herself for smiling. Why? She wasn’t sure, although it would be amusing to get a reaction from him if he noticed. Azula was sure her smile was probably taken for being malicious, as she usually was, as it should be.

After a particular afternoon of training Zhao and Azula sat on the grass, close enough to where their hands could almost touch. Zhao was growing to like Azula. Not in a romantic way, no, not in anyway! He was just using her for what he would hope to become his status raising, yes. That was what he would sometimes tell himself, when he caught himself staring at Azula, ‘almost’ admiring her. Azula on the other hand felt for the first time not entirely annoyed with someone. Wasn’t like they were friends, god no. She had no friends. Except for Ty Lee and Mai, but they were often busy and just plain annoying. She wasn’t interested in them, they didn’t nearly have Zhao’s will to achieve, his impulse, and they were far less superior than her(...and the Commander.)

“Your Highness.” Zhao said glancing over at her. Barely have to turn his head. “What, Zhao?” Azula said with a smile, trying to sound a little bit bothered. The corners of his lips lifted, finding her amusing. “Care to join me for a late lunch?” They both hadn’t eaten yet, and Zhao was starving. Wait... Why was he inviting her again? It’s not like he actually enjoys her company. That’s why he used to train alone, but then why did they keep training together? _Because it’s what Azula wants._ He told himself. Azula was temporarily taken aback. Typically she was only invited to anything because she was the Firelords daughter. The second highest status in the whole kingdom. “Ok.” She responded with her usual confidence, despite being surprised.

They left the courtyard, walking next to each other. Both eager, but unsure why.


	3. Rough Exterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, for Zhao and Azula scenarios, please leave a comment! I’ll be open to most ideas.

They went to a restaurant, cute and open. Just by the sea side, giving Zhao and Azula a (what they considered ) magnificent view of the Fire Navy vessels, from where they sat. Out on a balcony. It has been quite awhile since the words, “A table for two.” came out of the Commander’s mouth. He abandoned his interest in friendship as well as relationships, when he first began ranking up in the military. Again, telling himself he was too busy and becoming preoccupied in his trainings. They sat across from each other in the middle of the balcony, but close to the edge. Since this was a Japanese restaurant they ordered sushi rolls and sashimi, both things to share. When the food finally came, they each hungrily dug in. Using their chopsticks and barely stretching over the table to grab what they desired. Azula found the food quite good, but nonetheless stated with a smirk, “This surprisingly isn’t bad for peasant food.” “Oh? And I suppose it’s barely off from terrible?” Zhao teased back. “Seeing as you only get the ‘finest’ from the palace.” Clearly being sarcastic with his words. The princess laughed. An actual, genuine laugh. Zhao knew how to make her laugh. Seeing as they shared similar senses of humor, both relatively dark and sarcastic. Thriving off the misfortune of others. After all, Azula’s ruthlessness and fiery behavior was mostly learned through Zhao, and many other traits that most assumed were from Ozai. Although her personality was mostly formed as a child...especially when Ursa was around. The more time the two spent together, the more alike they became. Not like they were much different in the first place, strikingly similar. Both inheriting bits of their personalities, but still keeping their initial identities. The princess and the Commander continued to grow to like each other.

After a delicious and fun lunch, Zhao walked Azula back to the palace. Near the large doors guarding their entry. “So, training tomorrow?” He asked. More stating than requesting. “Obviously.” Azula snapped back. Rolling her honey colored eyes and smiling. Zhao departed and began to walk toward his corridors. “Zhao.” The Princess called, slightly more vocal. A little bit more urgency and impatience trailing in her voice. “Yes?” He turned around. Not completely, but tilting his head at an angle. Curiosity flickering in his eyes. “Don’t call me ‘your Highness’ anymore. For that is what always rolls off the tongues of the poor beggars.” The Commander smiled.   
There was nothing strange about her request, no, her demand. Zhao and Azula had been training together for about a year now. It only made sense for her... ~~ _friend_~~ , TRAINER to not call her by the stupid title of ‘your Highness’. Of course she still appreciates the title of ‘Princess’, but she only demanded it because she could. No other real reason. She has the power to do so, it’s not like she actually likes him. It’s not like he means anything to her. “Right?” _Of course not! That’s just stupid._ That night Azula lay in bed pondering. Looking up at her ceiling. Pondering...about nobody’s business! _Obviously._

Zhao walked away with a grin on his face. No more of this ‘your Highness’ BS. He was pleased with himself. Finally he was gaining something from the ‘cold-hearted’ princess. They were growing ever so slowly closer and this would open many doors of opportunity for Zhao. Opportunities of _power._ How, so? He wasn’t sure, but the Commander believed that only good things could come from this. But then why did he feel underwhelmed? This was good news. Isn’t this what he wants? Or was it something more? The way his name poured from Azula’s mouth was sickening. (Curious in what she was going to ask of him.) He liked it. He could sense the emotion from it, just a simple word, like his name. He wanted to hear her say it again, to trace across her rosy red lips with his finger, and to interlock his with hers. Zhao briefly wondered what it would be like to hold her, the pure essence of firepower— _WHAT, NO! Ugh.. what’s wrong with me. What the- I just need some rest.._ The Commander quickly jumped out of his ‘day dream’, terrified. Terrified of himself. Terrified for thinking like that, for romanticizing someone, especially Azula. He wasn’t supposed to feel things like crushes or desires, if it’s not for power. After catching his breath, like waking up from a nightmare. He quickly found something to blame. Zhao decided it was nothing, trying to dismiss his unfamiliar thoughts, simply just from not getting enough sleep last night. Telling himself he was underwhelmed from the lack of a better ‘reward’. Or so he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also open for writing tips and constructive criticism. So far I’m proud of this fan fic, but there’s always room for improvement!


	4. Intentions and Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

Another year went by and the two became practically inseparable. You could not go one place without seeing the other standing by their side or trailing behind. Although neither chose to admit it, Zhao and Azula had become rather fond of each other, _friends_. The Commander and the princess both vastly improving on their fire bending. Zhao teaching Azula most of the forms/moves she knows, except for lightning. Lightning was her gift. Very few fire benders possess the power and ability to control and bend the force of lightning, it was more impressive than her blue flames. Azula was a true prodigy. A work of art. _His_ work of art.   
It wasn’t till one day that the Commander was stopped in his tracks by the Firelord. Even Ozai began to pick up on Zhao’s and Azula’s ‘closeness’. “Commander Zhao,” Ozai greeted him, “Good day, Firelord.” “Why is it whenever I see my daughter, you are never far behind?” Zhao gulped, a sudden feeling of fear creeping over him. “Well your Highness, I simply am helping to train her. Seeing as a gifted fire bender like her should be to the best of her ability.” _Smooth._ Ozai seemed to believe Zhao’s words, probably because it was the truth. Not entirely, but also how Zhao wished to perceive it. The Firelord was no idiot, but he simply couldn’t imagine someone as ‘heartless’ as the Commander caring for another. That’s what made him a powerful soldier. Zhao often set aside emotions to do what was best for the Fire Nation (and him). Still...then Ozai had a change of heart. Perhaps this was just what Azula needed. He did not need another failure for a child, another Zuko. “That’s very noble of you, Zhao.” Said Ozai, lying through his teeth. “Of course!” The Commander responded, pleased with himself for not sweating bullets and getting the Firelord’s approval. As they departed Ozai made sure to have guards stationed nearby, during their trainings. Although he did believe Zhao was being honest, having noticed the vast improvements in Azula’s bending abilities, he also had a growing feeling that the Commander’s intentions varied from what he was told.

The following day, Zhao and Azula were training, both immediately picking up on the soldiers stationed nearby. “What’s their problem?” Azula barked. Zhao frowned and knit his brows. Wondering if this was possibly from his interaction with the Firelord, yesterday. The way Ozai asked his question, it seemed like an accusation. Zhao felt offended. _Does he think I’m up to something?_ Trying not to hesitate, as to not seem suspicious, the Commander agreed with her. “Ya, why are they here?” No curiosity in his tone. Just bitterness. “I don’t know, but I don’t like it.” Annoyance in the princess’s voice. Azula was pissed, she constantly felt like she was treated like a 5 year old. Father always batting her away, mother(when she was around) always yelling at her for the silliest things. And now she had guards stationed, watching her!? For what? Did they think she was going to burn herself? _Idiots._

The next few times they trained, the soldiers were still there. Watching them, distracting them. God, it was impossible for both of them to train like usual! The constant feeling of eyes staring at the two made them feel uneasy and uncomfortable. “This is getting ridiculous.” Azula stated. Clearly tired of this BS. Zhao not even needing to ask her, knew what she was referring to. “Agreed.” He opened his mouth, then closed it. Looking over at her with his chestnut eyes. Azula didn’t seem to notice, she was busy giving the guards ‘the evil eye.’ The Commander, then stating, “I’m going to make lunch. -You coming?” He questioned. _Make?_ That word stood out to the princess. It seemed that he was more inviting her to his house, rather than a restaurant. This didn’t bother Azula, so she choose not to ask of it. Secretly hoping her assumption was right. “Okay, let’s go.” Responding in her usual demanding voice, trying to mask any forms of delight.


	5. “I win”

Azula and Zhao continued walking, leaving the palace’s outer gate and into the village. Azula still unsure of where they were heading struggled a little more to catch up with the Commander. Moving through the town, their slope increased slightly, approaching a different, nicer part of the village. The houses here had much better landscaping, filled with beautiful trees and flowers, some even having small ponds or zen gardens. Azula found this area quite beautiful, _-not as nice as the palace, of course._ Zhao stopped in his tracks. To the left of them was a beautiful maroon and dark brown house, quite small, but surrounded with luscious greenery and a small bridge with a stream underneath. _This must be his home._ “Here we are!” Zhao stated, Not sure why he seemed thrilled. He was just getting lunch, yep, that’s why. As they entered inside, the princess couldn’t help but notice that he had a pretty decent place.

Zhao attempted at making sheep-pig thighs for lunch, but managed to burn them while becoming frustrated, trying to cook it with his fire bending. “I didn’t realize I would be eating ash for lunch, Commander.” Azula spoke with a smirk. Zhao wasn’t amused, and still ‘cooling off’ from his ‘failure’, shot back, “Then why don’t you do it!” The princess was silent for a minute. Almost no one ever took that tone with her, she wanted to blast fire in his face, but she restrained herself. Deciding it was unnecessary and stupid. “Fine. Pay attention dumb ass, you might learn something.” She said with a straight face, but with no real anger. Zhao scowled, hiding a smirk, hoping she just might make a fool of herself. 

Half an hour later, Azula had cooked up the a wonderful meal. Zhao tried to be bitter about it, but kept getting distracted by how good the food was, and her pretty golden eyes. She caught him staring, and unsure what to do, snapped back, “What?” The Commander’s trance was broken and he felt blood rush to his cheeks. Trying not to turn red, he blurted, “How did you learn to cook like this, don’t you have servants for that?” To be honest he wasn’t really interested, but it was the first excuse that came to mind, to explain his day dreaming, no, just bafflement, of course. “Well..., I don’t know! I’m just great at everything, obviously.” Well that was a lie. Although Azula was a prodigy, she had always put lots of effort into everything she did, or at least everything she wanted to be great at. Cooking wasn’t an exception, although she didn’t mind her palace food, they could never do it well, to her exact liking. So she figured? Only she could make something actually appetizing. But that wasn’t some skill she flaunted, if there was anything the princess hated more than Zuko, it was being seen as weak. Not that there was anything wrong with cooking, she found it rather entertaining. At least, when she wasn’t trying to burn someone alive, but there was always the stereotype that women belong cooking and cleaning, the basic housewife, a stereotype she despised. She was Azula, the all powerful fire bending princess, a force to be reckoned with. So, she kept that hobby rather unknown. “I suppose so.” Zhao stated, reminding her of the current conversation.

After lunch, they both sat on Zhao’s couch. Reading books that Zhao, may or may not of stolen.(from any ancient libraries) Both of their power hungry eyes scanned through the pages, looking for information that could benefit them, or hurt their enemies. While reading, the Commander recognized that Azula was the only one who knew of his findings. He had never shared this information before, and now here she sat, next to him, reading the books and scrolls he had searched so long for. He felt conflicted. A part of him screamed at himself, for ever being so stupid to share this information, especially with a member of the royal family. Another part of him felt happy, happy that she might find something useful and help him, on his ladder-climb for higher rankings and privileges. Happy that they were next to each other, on his couch, like friends, maybe. “I found something!” Azula exclaimed. Scooting herself awfully close to him. “Here, look!” She pointed at a print of a map. “It says here that these two fish represent, the moon and the tide. I guess they are tied to the waterbenders.” Zhao knew of the moon spirit, and it’s power of the Water Tribe, but not realizing this was their mortal form. Just beginning to piece the puzzle together. “Hmm? Let me see that.” The Commander started, trying to grab the scroll from her hand. “No.” Azula chimed back. Playing games to be annoying, choosing to inconvenience him. Zhao was tempted to snatch the scroll from her, but fearful of tearing it, instead grabbed her wrists. Azula pulled against him, trying to break his grip, but his hands were stronger. This only caused Azula to practically be sitting on Zhao. If she was truly trying to ‘free herself’, she would have tried to kick him, or something, but instead just struggled, trying to break Zhao’s grip. It made him chuckle, locking eyes with hers refusing to break her stare. He wanted to show that he had control, at least in this moment. Azula glared at him, but her stare began so soften. His hands, still locked on the princess’s wrist, the map began to fall out of her hands. Landing on the Commander’s lap, but neither seemed to pay it any attention. Continuing to lock eyes, curiosity and desire glistened in both. They began to unconsciously lean closer, close enough to feel the heat in each other’s breath. “Zhao...” Azula spoke softly, his grip began to loosen. His hands let her wrists go, and she cupped them around his face. Azula didn’t want to admit it but she wanted to kiss him, she has for quite awhile now. But she couldn’t bring herself to lose this ‘battle’. Letting her pride get in her way. Zhao, being stuck in yet another trance, needed a second to process that split second, when Azula took the scroll from his lap, smirked, and whispered “I win.” Before getting off him and walking away.


End file.
